Tested Love
by Duchess E. V. Watson
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been in love for a long time, now they are getting married. There are still reprocussions of the war happening. Will this harm their love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: This is a story I thought of as I dreamed about my wedding. Links to Hermione's Wedding Dress and the Bridesmaid dresses are on my profile along with the other accessories. I know Fleur did gold too, but I like it and it seemed fitting. If you want to keep it more wedding oriented just let me know. R&R please!**_

Hermione stood facing the mirror as Ginny tied the back of her dress. She ran her hand down the light gold and champagne fabric. She was still unsure what her mother and Molly would think of her picking this color instead of white. Ginny finished tying her in; she slipped the gold strappy high heeled sandals onto her feet and stepped out of her maid of honor's bedroom. Ginny put her matching champagne colored veil in her hair.

She descended the stairs into the living room of the Burrow where a very anxious Molly Weasley, Jane Granger, Fleur Weasley, and Luna Scamander waited for her. The four women gasped as she entered the room. Her mother burst into tears at the sight of her only daughter and child in a wedding dress. She ran to her and carefully gave her a hug without crinkling the dress.

"Oh Hermione, you're so beautiful," she said spinning her around so she could get a better look at the entire dress. Jane stepped back and let the other ladies look at her.

"So," Hermione started nervously, "You like the color?" She looked very nervous.

"It's beautiful, Hermione," Molly said absolutely gushing. "It is really beautiful. Blimey Hermione, you look gorgeous," Luna said amazed at her friend. "Eet iz maarveelous," Fleur said with tears in her eyes. Hermione smiled very wide.

"Fleur, Ginny, Luna," she said looking at each of the girls in turn, "do you want to try on you dresses?" she said knowing what their answer would be. The three girls ran upstairs into Ginny's room leaving Hermione, Jane, and Molly alone. "My son is so lucky to have you," Molly whispered in her ear. "The two women gave their daughter/ soon-to-be daughter-in-law a final hug and proceeded into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Hermione went back upstairs to see what her bridesmaids thought of their dresses. She walked in the room and her three closest girlfriends were all squeezing into Ginny's tiny mirror to see what they looked like. "You look perfect," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. The weeding colors were inspired by her engagement ring. The main stone was a dark purple-ish pink color. It was set in yellow gold with seven small diamonds accenting it. Ginny, in her gold maid of honor dress, walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm getting married!" she said through her happy tears, almost unbelievingly.

"I never thought this would happen. I never even dreamed of marriage. It was always staying alive or fighting. I'm getting married!" She broke down into joyful sobs and her friends cried with her. Luna and Fleur took of their gold dresses that matched Ginny's and changed back into their clothing. Ginny following suit took off hers and hung it in her closet. The three of them helped Hermione out of her dress. Luna offered to take the dress with her back to Birch Cottage where she lived with her fiancée. Though Luna and Rolf had been engaged the longest, they had no plans to get married for a very long time. A very, very, VERY long time. Hermione accepted her offer. The girls hung up the dress and out it safely back in its travel bag.

When Hermione was back in her normal clothing, they went down to the kitchen to have some tea and go over all last minute wedding details. They had to confirm with the band (Rolf's cousin Dasph was the manager of a band that was actually quite good. Months ago they agreed to play at the wedding, so they had to confirm. They played both muggle and magical music so it was perfect for both of their families,) approve the flower arrangements (Neville was providing an assortment of magical and muggle flowers for the ceremony and reception as his present to the couple,) and get their nails done.

Since the wedding was exactly a week away, they had to hurry if they were going to have time for Hermione's surprise bachelorette party. The three girls were keeping it a surprise so Hermione couldn't stop it.

They had just finished their tea when the boys returned from the trip the girls had sent them on so they wouldn't see Hermione's dress.

"We have to talk to you," Bill said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! A lot of alerts! Thanks guys! Review too! Love you all! Especially mclaughlin; your review was extremely helpful. Also thank you to a-panther-and-her-prince for letting me try out ideas on her.**_

* * *

><p><em>As the girls were having fun…<em>

"Harry, when the women told us to go out, I don't think they meant take a field trip to the Ministry of Magic." Harry, Ron, Bill, and Rolf had been kicked out of the Burrow after being made to promise not to be back until that night. Ron and Bill wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks, but Harry had dragged them to work with him.

"It will only be a minute," he said rolling his eyes at his best friend.

Harry led them through the Atrium to the lifts. They went down to level two to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They briskly walked down the hallway which led to the Auror offices. All of the joking subsided and was replaced with seriousness.

Harry led Ron, Bill, and Rolf into his office. "Kingsley told me I had to come in today for a while. I'll be quick as possible," Harry said. He walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of parchment. He read what it said than looked at the picture of his family he kept on his desk with tears in his eyes. It included The Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, and Grangers. He cherished the picture more than anything.

"I'll be right back," Harry said trying to get out of his office. Ron stopped him, "Where are you going?" "Something has happened," Harry said, "You should probably come too. Bill, Rolf, make yourselves at home. We will be quick as possible."

Harry steered Ron out of the door and down to the end of the hallway. They knocked on the head of the Auror Office's door. "Come in," Kingsley said from within. He was sitting at his desk with his elbows on it, massaging the back of his neck while reading a letter.

Kingsley looked up at the two young Aurors. "Frank and Alice Longbottom died last night. The Healer on duty was stunned and shoved in a broom closet. The killer used Avada Kedavra, but the wand was not registered."

Ron and Harry were shocked. Neville's parents had been murdered. Why would anyone want to kill them? They were no threat, they were insane! After a few moments of silence, Ron spoke up.

"What do you mean the wand wasn't registered? What does that mean?"

"When a wand maker creates a wand, they register it with the Ministry. When the wand is bought, that is also on record. The wand used was not registered to any wizard. That could mean two things. One, there is a rouge wand maker that doesn't register wands so they can be used by criminals. Or Two, the criminal made a wand to carry out his crimes."

"What should we do?" Harry asked.

"Right now I think you should go see your friend. He just lost his parents. I'm sure he could use support right now."

The two men nodded and went back to Harry's office.

They told Rolf and Bill and they were just a shocked as Ron and Harry were.

"Let's find Neville," Harry said.

"He's probably at the Leaky Cauldron with Hannah. They're getting pretty serious now," Ron said.

Harry wanted to say he always thought Neville and Luna would always end up together, but didn't so he wouldn't offend Rolf.

"Let's go then," Bill said.

* * *

><p>The men flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and saw a distraught looking Neville behind the bar.<p>

Currently he was hugging his girlfriend, trying not to cry.

The four men who had just appeared in the fireplace approached him.

"Hey, Neville," Harry said, "You okay?"

Neville looked at them and tried to control himself.

"Hey," he said huskily, "I've definitely been better."

"I'm really sorry, man," Ron said.

"Yeah, it was really unexpected… I thought I wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. For seven years, I wasn't worried someone would try to kill them, and now they're dead and I'm alone."

"It'll be okay."

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot that you came and saw me."

"That's what friends are for," Harry said.

"Yeah, friends," Neville said happily.

The four visitors shook hands with Neville and went home.

They walked into the Burrow, "We have to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Hermione was crying, "Poor Neville!"<p>

"It's okay. Everything will be okay," Ron tried to comfort her.

"We'll have to invite him for dinner sometime," Molly said.

Harry smiled, "I think he would like that," he said rubbing a very somber but not crying Ginny's back.

"At least thee weddeeng iz zoon. Zat vill cheer him up."

Hermione gave Fleur a watery smile, "I hope so."

Ron kissed the top of her head, "I'm sure it will. There will be dancing, and you know Neville loves dancing."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I don't think we missed a dance at the Yule Ball."

Ron turned a little red but thankfully didn't comment on that night.

Harry, in an attempt to lift the mood, asked, "How did trying on the dresses go?"

"Oh it was so much fun!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short, but it was all I could put. R&amp;R!<strong>_


End file.
